


After The Ever After

by DaeganLyon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Family, Flashbacks, Implied Character Death, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage, Mild Language, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeganLyon/pseuds/DaeganLyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cómo sería la vida de Sasuke y Naruto después de decir "Acepto"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Hola.
> 
> Bueno, este es mi primer trabajo publicado aqui. Esta historia tiene ya varios años de escrita pero me siento bastante orgulloso de ella y por eso la decidí publicar aqui.  
> Solo quiero pedirles que no sean tan duros, ya que la escribí cuando aun era chico y no tengo Beta por lo que me disculpo de ante mano por cualquier error y si quieren corregirme, son mas que agradecidos. 
> 
> Por cierto, este trabajo lo tengo publicado en otras paginas bajo el nombre de Silver Wolf (o Silver Little Wolf) por si se les llega a hacer familiar, aunque normalmente procuro firmar con mi nombre y no con ese seudónimo. 
> 
> Sin mas que decir; disfruten.
> 
> D.W.

**Japón, Tokio. Parque Hana Shirio. Octubre 14, 2010. 6:45 a.m.**

El viento fresco de otoño alzo las hojas secas del camino de piedra que atravesaba el pequeño parque y las hizo alzar vuelo. Un par de ojos azules siguieron el curso de las hojas cafés hasta que se perdieron en el cielo gris.

El mismo viento de Octubre jugo con su rubio y largo cabello revolviéndolo frente a su rostro. Paso una de sus manos trigueñas por su cabello volviéndolo a acomodar para que descansara sobre sus hombros.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en el cielo mientras se seguía meciendo con tranquilidad, dejando que un pequeño rechinido de metal oxidado se escuchara. Estaba sentado en los únicos columpios del viejo parque y estos ya estaban algo oxidados, incluso el azul de los asientos se estaba opacando.

Pudo ver a un par de personas que pasaban por allí mirarle de manera un tanto extraña. No podía culparlos, después de todo ¿Qué hacia un joven de 20 años de edad sentado en un juego para niños? Rió un poco, sabia que era extraño pero ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos y donde solía ir cuando necesitaba pensar.

Otra brisa fría le hizo temblar. Se acomodo su bufanda naranja y su sudadera del mismo color. ¿Cómo no trajo un suéter o algo que lo abrigara un poco más?

Una risita suave e infantil llamo su atención. Un niño de cabello castaño reía mientras corría por el pasto del otro lado del camino de piedra, donde estaban el resto de los juegos. Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en sus labios y sintió su corazón latir con dolor.

Solo un latido. Pero aun así doloroso.

-Kaseiyo...

Ese nombro escapo de sus labios como un suave murmullo que tomo forma frente a su boca gracias al frío.

Parpadeó un par de veces alejando las lágrimas y sacudió su cabeza intentando hacer con sus pensamientos. No valía la pena pensar en eso, no en ese momento.

Una pequeña sonrisa volvió a sus labios y coloco su mano sobre su vientre. Tan solo por un segundo. Tan solo por un momento.

Cuando sintió aun mas frío y sus manos se le empezaron a entumir un poco, saco del bolsillo de su sudadera un par de guantes de tela, negros. Se los puso y volvió a agarrar las cadenas del viejo columpio.

Se dio un pequeño impulso y dejo que el viento jugara con su cabello. Sus ojos aun viendo al niño pero sin realmente verlo, su mente divagando en recuerdos y en pensamientos. Pensando en todo y en nada a la vez. Ningún pensamiento más importante que el otro.

Un vago recuerdo llego a su mente. Una vieja canción de cuna ¿Dónde la había oído? Si mal no recordaba... una mujer... una mujer la cantaba, tenia una voz muy hermosa. ¡Por supuesto! Su madre, que en paz descanse, le solía contar esa canción.

¿Cómo iba? "Some... somewhere... over... over his..." No "over... over the..." Si "over the... over the... sky?" No, ¿"clouds"? ¿"sun"? ¿"rainbow"? Si, "Somewhere over the rainbow." Al menos recordaba su nombre, eso era mejor que nada ¿No?

Quizá podría buscar la canción después, recordaba que le gustaba mucho y seria un bonito recuerdo de su mamá.

Siguió columpiándose. Adelante. Atrás. Adelante. Atrás. Era bastante relajante a su parecer. Adelante. Atrás. Adelante. Atrás.

Escuchó un liguero llanto y noto que el pequeño niño castaño de antes se había caído y raspado, al parecer. Hizo fricción la suela de sus converse y el piso de piedra logrando detenerse en seco.

Por un segundo tuvo la increíble necesidad de levantarse y correr junto al pequeño y consolarlo, pero se contuvo cuando vio a una mujer castaña, también, acercarse al niño y arrodillarse a su lado. La mujer acaricio la cabeza del pequeño y le susurro algo que lo calmo.

El trabajo de una madre. Cuidar a su pequeño.

Algo en el interior del rubio se encogió y por inercia coloco su mano sobre su vientre. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y agacho la mirada.

Dolía recordar, dolía mucho.

No pudo evitar pensar en él. En su pequeño Kaseiyo, su pequeño e innato hijo. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al revivir vagamente aquel accidente. Kaseiyo ya no volvería. Nunca pudo ver el mundo con sus ojos... nunca.

Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente intentando alejar esos pensamientos de y logro que algunas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

¡No! No debía seguir pensando en eso, no ahora que había un nuevo pequeño en camino. Su mano acaricio su vientre cubierto por la ropa y sonrió. Si, definitivamente este niño o niña seria su alegría... la alegría de ambos.

-Naruto.

Al escuchar su nombre se giró levemente topándose con una mirada oscura, una cabellera de un tono azabache que caía a cada lado de un blanco y serio rostro.

El de mirada negra no la aparto del rubio. Una corriente fría le hizo tiritar ligeramente a pesar de llevar su chamarra negra favorita.

-Sasuke.

El rubio sonrió y miro al otro acercarse y pararse frente a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí, dobe? Llevo media hora buscándote.

Le reprochó sin ningún sentimiento de molestia en la voz, solo un sentimiento neutro.

-Lo siento.- Sus ojos se volvieron hacia el cielo con aire pensativo. -Quería pensar un poco, eso es todo.

-¿Pensar en que?

Sasuke alzó la ceja, cuando su joven esposo adquiría ese aire pensativo no sabía que esperar.

-Cosas.- Respondió como si fuera lo más simple del mundo. -Kaseiyo...- Agrego en un murmullo.

La mirada del moreno se ensombreció. No le gustaba recordar eso pero mucho menos le gustaba que Naruto lo recordara.

Le tendió una mano al rubio y este la acepto sin realmente pensarlo, perdido en sus pensamientos, pero reaccionó cuando su esposo lo jaló bruscamente hacia su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Sasuke?

Pregunto realmente confundido.

-No pienses en eso.- Murmuro y el rubio solo se dedico a observarlo en silencio. -No pienses en eso, por favor. Sabes que no me gusta verte triste.

Naruto sonrió y coloco su enguantada mano izquierda sobre la mejilla del de tez blanca para acariciarla con el pulgar.

-No te preocupes, en serio.- Le sonrió. -Estoy bien, además...- Su sonrisa se volvió mas brillante. -Hay un pequeño en camino ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si

Tomo la mano que estaba sobre su mejilla y le quito el guante para poder posar un suave beso en la trigueña piel, muy cerca de un anillo de plata en el dedo anular.

-Será mejor irnos. Hace un poco de frió y no quiero que te enfermes.

El rubio hizo un adorable puchero.

-¡Pero Sasu! Yo aun no quiero irme.

El moreno coloco una mano sobre el vientre aun plano de Naruto.

-Pero el bebe se quiere ir a casa no quiere que su papi Naru se enferme.

-¿Y tu como sabes lo que el bebé quiere?

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-Simplemente lo se.

Dijo con aire de superioridad y algo de prepotencia. Naruto rodó los ojos; tenía que hacer algo con ese complejo de "Perfección Uchiha" de su esposo.

-Vamos, usuratonokachi. Es tarde y será mejor que volvamos a casa.- Volvió a hablar el moreno.

El rubio suspiro derrotado.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Sasuke paso su brazo por la cintura del rubio y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que esté se coloco su guante. Ambos empezaron a caminar tranquilamente a través del camino del parque.

-Sasuke.

Llamo el rubio acariciando su estomago.

-¿Qué sucede, bebé?

-Tu hijo esta muy feliz de que te preocupes por su papi Naruto.

Una brillantes y enorme sonrisa salio a relucir en la cara del rubio, Sasuke amaba esas sonrisas.

-¿En serio?-

Preguntó con las cejas ligeramente alzadas y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sip.- Contesto el rubio con efusivaza felicidad y luego frunció el ceño un poco y acarició su estomago una vez más. -Eso o tengo hambre.

Sasuke solo soltó una ligera risa. Su esposo si que era único.

 

**Japón, Tokio. Calle Himawari #13. Residencia Uchiha-Uzumaki. Febrero 20, 2011. 2:37 a.m.**

-Sasuke.

Un Naruto removía y llamaba suavemente a su durmiente esposo.

El rubio esta sentado sobre sus piernas portando únicamente unos boxers de varias tallas más grandes que la que normalmente usa, debido a su abultando vientre enseñando sus cinco meses.

El moreno hizo un ruido de fastidio y se movió un poco pero no se despertó.

-Sasuke.

Volvió a llamar logrando como efecto que los orbes negros se abrieran un poco.

-¿Qué sucede, Naruto?

-Tengo hambre.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido y se giró dándole la espalda al rubio.

-Consigue comida.

Naruto frunció el ceño y enterró sus uñas en la blanca y desnuda espalda de su esposo y después agrego en un peligroso tono bajo y algo agudo:

-Tráeme comida.

Sasuke saltó un poco al sentir las uñas lastimando su piel y se callo de la cama.

-Bien, ya voy.

Se levanto gruñendo y salio de la habitación.

Malditas hormonas. Últimamente Naruto había tenido unos cambios de humor bastante desagradables y sabia que lo más sabio era no hacerlo molestar porque dos cosas pasarían: Primera, Naruto se pondría todo sensible y se pondría a llorar y él odiaba ver a su joven esposo llorar y segunda, se iba a enfurecer y le aventaría lo primero que tuviera a la mano; pequeña experiencia personal cuando hace un par de semanas el rubio le aventó una sartén caliente que termino rompiendo una ventana; ni siquiera recordaba el motivo de esa pelea, algo estupido seguramente.

Se tanteo un poco su espalda, le ardía un poco la herida pero no mucho. Un pequeño escalofrió estremeció su cuerpo, de alguna manera había pasado de dormir tranquila y cómodamente en su cama tibia con su sexy esposo a caminar descalzo y con solo unos pantalones de dormir negros por el pasillo de su sencilla pero amplia casa.

Llegó a la cocina y miro alrededor.

-Un plato de fruta suena delicioso y saludable.

Hizo una mueca. Probablemente Naruto lo mata si le lleva eso. Tomo un paquete de galletas de chispas con chocolate, las favoritas del rubio, y un pequeño cartón de leche saborizada.

Regreso sobre sus pasos a su habitación.

Le entregó la comida al rubio que seguía sentado en la cama y este le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

-Gracias, amor.

-¿Ya puedo dormir?

-Sip, descansa Sasu.

-Buenas noches.

Sin más palabras el moreno se volvió a meter a la cama y entro al mundo de los sueño.

Más tarde esa misma mañana.

Sasuke comenzó a despertar cuando sintió algo frío y húmedo sobre su espalda. Sus ojos oscuros miraron velozmente al reloj sobre su mesa de noche que indicaba las ocho treinta de la mañana con números rojos.

Volvió a sentir algo húmedo y frío sobre su espalda y fue esta entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado bocabajo y tenia un peso extra en su espalda baja.

-¿Naruto?

Llamó al darse cuenta de las manos sobre su espalda.

-Shhh. Tranquilo, solo te estoy curando.

Sasuke no dijo nada y se quedo quieto, eso húmedo probablemente era un paño mojado.

-Lo siento.

Por el tono de voz del rubio, Sasuke supo que su esposo estaba claramente arrepentido por esas pequeñas heridas.

-No te preocupes, dobe. Ni que me hubiera dolido.

Naruto rió un poco y termino de limpiar y curar las pequeñas heridas.

-Ya esta.

Beso ligeramente las heridas y las acaricio suavemente.

-Gracias.- Soltó el moreno en un suspiro. -Ahora ¿Podrías levantarte, por favor? Quiero meterme a bañar.

Naruto alzó una ceja y con un tono de voz algo molesto dijo.

-¿Me estas llamando gordo?

-¡No!- Contesto rápidamente. -Solo quiero levantarme, eso es todo. Lo juro.

Naruto sonrió con aire seductor y se recostó sobre el pelinegro teniendo cuidado con su abultado vientre y con ambas piernas al lado de Sasuke, para no aplastar al bebé.

-Y... ¿Por qué quieres levantarte?

-¿Por qué tengo que bañarme y desayunar?

Respondió con una pregunta sarcástica.

-Pero a mi gusta estar así.- Sonrió el rubio y se acerco al oído del moreno. -¿A ti no?

-Naruto, en serio, levántate.

Respondió algo fastidiado.

-No.- Dijo como un niño pequeño y atrapó la oreja del moreno no su boca. -Naru-chan quiere jugar.

Sasuke soltó un suave quejido. Todo su fastidio desapareció en esa simple acción.

-¿Sasu-chan no quiere jugar?- La mano de Naruto se deslizo por toda la fuerte espalda causando uno que otro pequeño estremecimiento a su esposo. -Vamos a jugar.- La voz del rubio era suave, juguetona y, por supuesto, sensual.

Sasuke soltó otro ligero gruñido cuando su rubio empezó a besar detrás de la oreja, un punto sensible del moreno.

Otro gruñido mas gutural y sonoro escapo de Sasuke cuando Naruto deslizo su mano hacia debajo de él y agarro su intimidad y la apretó con suavidad para comenzar a hacer fricción entre su mano, el pantalón de dormir, la cama y el mismo Sasuke.

El rubio beso el hombro de su esposo suavemente y volvió a subir a su oreja y besar ese pequeño espacio de piel.

-Sasuke.

El aludido se estremeció al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado con ese tono semi-grave que incitaba al sexo.

En un impulso, el moreno giro su cuerpo haciendo que el rubio cayera boca arriba junto él y en un movimiento rápido se coloco sobre su esposo y le sonrió de manera seductora.

-Sasu si quiere jugar.

Se inclino y empezó a devorar la boca que tanto le gustaba. Suave, deliciosa, dulce, perfecta. No había nada mejor.

Sus lenguas empezaron a jugar la una con la otra haciendo que la temperatura de ambos empezara a subir.

Jadeos, gemidos, quejidos, nombres, "te amo" se dejaron escuchar por todo el lugar.

Horas mas tarde el sonido del teléfono hizo que Sasuke soltara un gemido. Ese desgraciado aparato lo había despertado de su placentera siesta de 'después de una buena sesión de sexo'.

El moreno se estiro y se quedo unos momentos mas en la cama viendo hacia el techo con solo una sabana blanca cubriendo parte de su desnudez. Giro su rostro hacia su derecha y se encontró con que estaba solo, probablemente Naruto se había despertado un poco antes.

Se volvió a estirar y se levanto pasando su mano por su azabache cabello. Sus ojos negros se fijaron rápidamente en su reloj. Las tres y media de la tarde. Había tenido unas tres horas de sueño y le calló bastante bien.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia el baño anexo a su habitación no sin antes tomar algo de ropa del armario. Agradecía que hoy no tuviera que trabajar.

Alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Naruto hablando efusivamente en algún punto del pasillo fuera de su habitación, probablemente al teléfono.

Se metió al baño y abrió la regadera. Una fresca y tranquila ducha le caería bastante bien.

El agua recorrió todo su cuerpo relajando completamente todos sus músculos; no es que estuviera estresado o tenso, realmente; una buena y ardiente sesión de sexo con su sexy y lindo esposo seguido de una buena siesta era una de las actividades más relajantes que conocía.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco, amaba esa faceta del emberazo de Naruto, donde las hormonas le pedían a gritos una larga sesión de sudoroso, salvaje y ardiente sexo y por supuesto que él estaría mas que feliz de complacer a su zorrito.

Cerró la llave cuando hubo terminado de bañarse y agarro su toalla blanca para empezar a secarse.

Se amarro la toalla a la cintura y tomo su camisa negra y se la coloco sin preocuparse por abrocharla.

Salió del baño y volvió a rebuscar en su armario. Boxers azules, un pantalón de mezclilla sencillo; buena combinación. Se coloco la ropa interior y luego los pantalones y con un tiro de gracia aventó la toalla húmeda a la cama.

Se detuvo en seco cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta. Se giró un poco y observo la toalla sobre la desordenada cama. Se lo pensó dos veces y regreso en sus pasos, si dejaba un desorden, Naruto lo mataría, rozando a lo literal.

Tomo la toalla y la dejó en el baño, tendió la cama y arreglo un poco el resto de la habitación. Una vez satisfecho con su trabajo salió de la habitación.

Al parecer Naruto ya había terminado de hablar por teléfono ya que podía escuchar un ruido proveniente de le cocina.

Cuando llegó al recinto de la comida sonrió al ver a su esposo enfrente de la estufa, cocinando la comida para ambos mientras tarareaba una alegre canción. Tenia que admitir que se veía realmente encantador, unos pantalones naranjas amplios y holgados y una sudadera blanca con las magas naranjas. Al rubio no le gustaba mucho enseñar su vientre abultado.

Camino silencioso y se poso detrás del rubio y lo abrazo por la cintura haciéndolo saltar un poco.

-Buenos días, bebé.

El rubio sonrió y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del moreno para poder verle la cara.

-Buenos días, Sasu ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Muy bien.- Empezó a besar el cuello de sus esposo mientras este regresaba a cocinar.

-Mmm, Sasuke...- Se quejo levemente. -Tengo que terminar de cocinar.

-¿No deberías estar descansando? Recuerda lo que dijo Hinata.

-Lo se, lo se...- Replico Naru en un tono fastidiado, agradecía lo mucho que se preocupaba su amiga y doctora pero había un limite. -Si me quedo mas tiempo en cama me voy a volver loco.

-No si te quedas conmigo.

La voz del moreno tenía un tono bastante sugerente.

-Pervertido.

-Solo cuando tu estas conmigo, amor.

Naruto rió de buena gana, realmente le gustaba cuando Sasuke se portaba de esa manera, aunque a diferencia de muchos a él mas que sexy le parecía... encantador.

-Um... si lo pones así...- Se dio la vuelta y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del moreno para besarlo de manera intensa, bastante intensa. -Pero es hora de comer, así que ¡A la mesa!

Sasuke soltó un suspiro y sonrió un poco.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... de todos modos me muero d hambre.

-¡Que bien!- Parece que las hormonas habían decidido aparecer dándole un animo subnormal al rubio, incluso para él. -¡Porque te prepara un delicioso festín! ¡Se que te encantara!

Mientras el rubio seguía gritando emocionado acerca de su suculenta comida Sasuke se sentó a la mesa, una pequeña mesa sencilla y rectangular en la cocina donde fácilmente cabían cuatro o cinco personas.

El resto de su casa era sencilla pero con un pequeño toque elegante, a Naruto no le gustaba lo ostentoso y a Sasuke le daba lo mismo.

-¡Servido!

El rubio coloco un enorme plato enfrente de Sasuke, pasta penne marinada con una salsa aparentemente italiana, con pedazos de pollo deshebrado sazonado con especias y vegetales picados; un pedazo de pan de ajo ligeramente tostado, además de una copa de vino tinto. Un platillo que lucia simplemente espectacular.

-¡Bon appetit!

Naruto se sentó frente a Sasuke y le miro con una sonrisa.

-Italiana ¿Uh?- Tomo su tenedor y tomo algo del platillo para después degustar ese delicioso sabor. -Exquisito.

-Me alegra que te guste.

El moreno casi se atraganta con el vino al ver a su esposo. Naruto tenia un enorme tazón de ramen con... ¿arroz? Y ... ¿salsa picante? Si, le estaba echando salsa picante.

-Naruto...

-¿Si?

La sonrisa del rubio no desaparecía de su cara al tiempo que le agregaba algo de limón y salsa inglesa a su ramen.

-¿Estas seguro de que... de que eso es comestible?

Naruto frunció el ceño. -¡Por supuesto! ¿Con quien crees que estas hablando? Además, no es mi culpa que a tu hijo se le antoje esto.- La sonrisa volvió a él y empezó a comer.

El azabache solo soltó un suspiro y regreso a su comida.

No entendía como era posible que Naruto, siendo un chef profesional con conocimientos culinarios que abarcaban desde como hacer un sencillo plato japonés, pasando por la elegante comida francesa y llegando a las extrañes culinarias de la India, estuviera comiendo... eso; pero bueno, no podía culparlo realmente, era parte del embarazo.

La verdad era bastante bueno tener un chef como esposo, cada vez que comía en casa comía mejor que en un restaurante caro y es que la habilidad y gusto por cocinar de Naruto eran enormes y sorprendentes, ya sea haciendo desayunos, comidas, repostería o grandes cenas, el rubio sabia como destacar.

Cualquiera podía adivinar que Naruto era un chef con solo ver en la cocina, aunque sencilla tenia de todo, desde los utensilios mas comunes hasta las cosas mas especializadas además de muchas variedades de comida y especias. Definitivamente estaba orgulloso de Naruto.

Recordaba una vez que tenia que ser el anfitrión de una importante reunión con varios socios de su compañía de mercadotecnia y en vez de sugerir un salón elegante los llevo a su casa donde se mando a poner mesas, sillas y decoración en el amplio jardín trasero y con Naruto como chef en jefe se ganó a los socios de manera impresionante.

-¿Sasuke?

La voz del rubio lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, es solo que estabas algo distraído eso era todo.

Sasuke no respondió y termino de comer. Antes de que Naruto lo hiciera tomo los platos sucios y los llevo al fregadero para lavarlos.

-Recuerda que tenemos cita con Hinata a las seis.

El rubio hizo un puchero.

-¿En serio tenemos que ir?

Abrazó a Sasuke por la espalda y recargo su cabeza en la fuerte espalda.

-Si.

-Pero no quiero...

-Naruto, es importante y lo sabes. Tenemos que ver como va el pequeño.

-Ok, ok... si tu lo dices Sasu.- Soltó un suspiro y se alejo del moreno. -Iré a darme una ducha. No pude hacerlo porque hablo mi hermana.

-¿Hablo Kyu-chan?

El moreno se seco las manos y empezó a guardar los platos.

-Si, con lo mismo de siempre. Aun no entiendo como es que su novio la aguanta, no me mal interpretes, amo a mi hermana pero a veces no sabe cuando cerrar la boca.

-No te ha visto en casi un año ¿Qué esperabas?

Sasuke se giró y le sonrió de medio lado a su esposo.

-Regalos o por lo menos dinero.

El moreno rió un poco y el rubio lo siguió antes de salir por la puerta de la cocina y subir hacia su habitación.

Después de unos momentos Sasuke salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia la sala para dejarse caer en uno de los sillones negros.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó un momento y no pudo evitar acordarse de su cuñada, un chica bastante... única a su parecer.

Kyuubi Uzumaki. 25 años, extrovertida, alocada, amable, con carácter volátil y personalidad magnética. Su cuñada era todo un caso, algo de familia probablemente.

Aun recordaba la última vez que vio a Kyu, fue hasta un poco después del accidente y apostaba que no había cambiado nada. Cabello rojo sangre, herencia su madre el perecer pero con los clásicos ojos azules Uzumaki.

Según sabia la mayor de los hermanos Uzumaki tenia un novio que era doctor o algo así, ne... realmente no le importaba, ni siquiera sabia el nombre el pobre diablo y ni se iba a molestar en saberlo, esa mujer cambiaba de novio como se cambia de ropa.

El sonido de unos pasos en el piso de madera de la sala llamó su atención pero no abrió los ojos.

Sintió un peso extra junto él en el sillón y después como alguien se acurrucaba en él poniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho firme.

-¿Ya estas listo?- Sintió a su esposo asentir. -Pues levántate para que nos vayamos.- Sintió como negaba. -Vamos, bebé... entre mas rápido salgamos mas rápido regresaremos.

Con esas sencillas palabras Naruto se puso de pie y miro a su esposo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke solo sonrió y se levanto y ambos salieron de la casa para subirse al coche del moreno, un "sencillo" mustang negro.

El ronroneo del motor se dejo escuchar antes de que el coche saliera de la cochera y empezara a avanzar por la calle.

Algunas hojas secas caían de los árboles hasta la calla debido al fresco viento de Febrero.

Sasuke mantenía su vista fija al frente y Naruto la mantenía perdida en la venta del copiloto.

Un semáforo. Luz Roja. 60 segundos que el moreno aprovecho para observar el elegante, hermoso y perfecto perfil de su esposo.

Cuando apareció la luz verde apretó el acelerador y avanzó. No pudo evitar que su mente divagara un poco. ¿Hace cuanto que estaban juntos? Llevaban alrededor de dos años juntos.

Aun recordaba... se casarón cuando Naruto terminó la carrera, tenia 18 años y estaba cerca de cumplir los 19, se casaron en Agosto, el 13 de agosto.

¿Pero cuanto llevaba de conocer a Naruto? Se hicieron novios cuando ambos empezaron la universidad, que casualidad que ambos estuvieran en la misma universidad, diferentes facciones pero aun así ¿No?

"... las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable..."

Rió un poco. Naru siempre dice eso ¿De donde lo habrá sacado?

Pero aun así... conocía a Naruto desde... desde... desde que ambos iban en primaria. ¿Desde hace tanto tiempo lo conocía? Por un momento se sintió estupido, si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos antes pudieron haber aprovechado mucho tiempo... aunque... aun recordaba que su relación con el rubio en esos momentos no era precisamente buena.

Pero todo dio un cambio drástico el día de la graduación de preparatoria ¿Qué tendrían? ¿Dieciséis, diecisiete años? Aun podía recordar esa noche como si acabara de pasar ayer.

La graduación había sido en uno de los hoteles más elegantes de Tokio...

_La noche era bastante fresca pero el frió apenas y se sentía debido al gran ambiente del enorme y elegante salón. Muchas mesas con manteles blancos y arreglos florales rodeaban la enorme pista de baile donde muchos jóvenes bailaban al ritmo de la musía disfrutando de su fiesta de graduación._

_-Tsk. Que fastidio._

_Un chico de cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta alta y con una expresión aburrida se recargaba sobre una de las mesas._

_-Que joda contigo, Shikamaru; si tanto te fastidia no deberías haber venido._

_Un chico de cabello largo y negro, ojos blanco y con expresión fastidiada estaba junto a Sikamaru._

_-Vamos, Neji, Shika... es nuestra graduación, debemos divertirnos._

_El que hablo esta vez fue un chico algo pasado de peso y cabello castaño._

_Nadie respondió._

_-Sasuke, Shino ¿Un poco de ayuda?_

_Al tornar hacia sus otros dos amigos solo se encontró con que el primero estaba concentrado en algún punto de la pista y el segundo parecía un adorno de la mesa, completamente inmóvil; si no fuera por su respiración pensaría que estaba muerto._

_Al no ver ningún resultado se dejo caer en la silla pesadamente y se dedico a observar la pista. Por curiosidad siguió la mirada del moreno y se topo con unos rostros familiares._

_-Ey! Neji!- Llamó a la vez que sacudía a su amigo. -¿Esa no es tu prima?_

_La atención del resto del grupo se concentro en la pista donde se veía a una hermosa y bajita chica de cabello un poco azulado y algo corto, con los mismos ojos que Neji bailando animadamente con un chico rubio de cabello ligeramente largo._

_-No sabía que a Hinata le gustara bailar._

_-Ni yo._

_Un par de negros se posaron sobre la pareja. El rubio vistiendo un sencillo traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra con naranja se veía... em... ¿Como decirlo? ¿Hermoso? ¿Encantador? ¿Sexy? Podía pensar en muchos adjetivos. El chico sonreía mientras que se movía junto a la chica al ritmo de la música y siendo esta un clásico del "rock & roll" eran movimientos rápidos, gráciles, coordinados y rítmicos lo que hacían que el vestido negro de la chica se moviera al compás de sus pasos y los del rubio. Ese par estaba siendo el centro de atención._

_-Parece que se divierten._

_La primera muestra de vida por parte de Shino desde hace una hora._

_-Si, eso parece._

_Cuatros pares de ojos se posaron sorprendidos sobre el moreno. No podían estar seguros pero... juraban que la última frase de Sasuke sonó masticada y frustrada._

_En cuanto la canción se termino y muchos aplaudieron a la pareja de bailarines sonrojados por la atención, estos se dirigieron hacia una mesa._

_-¡Wow! Naru, Hinata, estuvieron excelentes._

_Dijo un chico de cabello negro y marcas rojas en sus mejillas._

_-Kiba tiene razón, parecían profesionales._

_-N-no es para tan-tanto, Tenten-chan._

_-Pero fue divertido ¿Ne, Hina-chan?_

_El rubio pasó un brazo por los hombros de su mejor amiga que asintió algo sonrojada pero con una sonrisa._

_-Si, me alegra que me hayas convencido Naruto-kun._

_-¿Que tal si a la próxima bailas conmigo, Naru-chan?_

_-Seguro, Sai.- Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa. -¿Que dices tu Gaa-chan? ¿Por qué no has bailado?_

_El pelirrojo aludido negó rápidamente con la cabeza. -No, Naru... yo... no se bailar._

_-Pero Gaa-chan!- Haciendo sus clásicas pucheros. -Es divertido!_

_-Lo que pasa es que el niño mapache tiene dos pies izquierdos._

_Sai bromeo divertido._

_-¿En serio?_

_La clásica ingenuidad del rubio saliendo a relucir en todo su esplendor._

_-¡Por supuesto que no!- Respondió el pelirrojo bastante furioso. -¡SAI!_

_El grupo de amigos empezó a reír de manera suelta hasta que..._

_-Oh oh... cuidado Naruto, Sr. Frió acercándose._

_Todos giraron hacia donde señalaba Kiba. El grupo de Sasuke se acercaba tranquilamente hacia ellos._

_El rubio solo soltó un bramido molesto ¿Que quería ahora el imbecil ese? Se lo estaba pasando tan bien._

_-Oe, dobe._

_-Naruto! Mi nombre es Naruto! Uchiha-idiota._

_Sasuke solo sonrió de manera prepotente lo que hizo que al rubio se le crisparan los nervios. Por alguna razón siempre se habían odiado... aunque él mucho mas abiertamente que Sasuke, este disfrutaba de los sarcasmos, las indirectas y hacerlo sentir como una mierda._

_-Hinata, bailas muy bien._

_Choji era el único que no entraba en el grupo de "La reina Uchiha y sus alegres princesas", como los habían bautizado Naruto y Kiba._

_-Gra-gracias, Choji-kun._

_-Tu también Naruto._

_Agrego el mismo castaño a lo que el rubio solo sonrió._

_-Debo admitir que me sorprendiste, Usuratonokachi._

_Naruto no supo como tomarse ese comentario, pero viniendo de Sasuke probablemente era un insulto o algo parecido._

_-Gracias, supongo que es algo viniendo de alguien que no sabe lo que es un paso de baile._

_-¿Acaso insinúas que no se bailar?_

_-Bueno...- El rubio se cruzo de brazos. -Siendo alguien que tiene la misma gracia que un árbol, si, se podría decir que no creo que sepas bailar._

_-Me ofendes, dobe._

_Su tono de voz era falsamente ofendido y eso lo pudieron notar hasta las mesas._

_-Sasuke, no creo que ni siquiera puedas correr sin caerte._

_-¿Quieres apostar?_

_Naruto vacilo ante la sonrisa que salio a relucir en los labios del moreno, nunca predicaba nada bueno; pero no se dejo vencer._

_-¿A que quedas como el idiota que se enamoro del piso? Seguro._

_-Idiota.- Dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa superior. -Podría enseñarte lo que es bailar._

_-Pues ve moviendo tus pies Uchiha, porque no te veo bailar._

_-Necesito una pareja, dobe._

_Naruto lo miro. Una sonrisa aun más extraña se dibujo en sus labios. "¿Qué demonios se tomó este?"_

_-¡Yo seré tu pareja Sasuke-kun!_

_Y como si la caja de Pandora hubiera sido abierta llego la peor peste que el grupo de Naruto conocía, Sakura Haruno o "La chica domino"1, apodo cortesía de Naruto y compañía._

_Para el rubio siempre había sido un misterio como es que la chica siempre parecía saber donde estaba Sasuke; una de las teorías de Sai era que tenía una antena o algo parecido en la cabeza y bueno... por algo debía ser frente subnormal ¿no?_

_-Sakura..._

_La voz de Sasuke había tenido tanta escasez de emoción que podía matar al ser vivo más alegre del mundo._

_-¡Vamos Sasuke!_

_La chica de cabello rosa y vestido rojo ajustado que solo hacia honor a su apodo se pegaba tanto al moreno que fácilmente pasarían por hermanos siameses. Naruto miro al Uchiha con algo de pena, estos eran los momentos en lo que se sentía un poco mal por el chico._

_-Bailar contigo es peor que no bailar niña fea._

_Sai dijo con una enorme sonrisa que solo hizo enojar más a la Haruno._

_-¡Cállate imbecil!- Se giro hacia el moreno que tenia una cara que haría que la persona mas feliz del mudo se quiera suicidar. -¿Bailamos?_

_-Seguro, ¿Por qué no?- El rostro de la chica se ilumino. -De todas maneras estoy en camino a que me amputen las manos y las piernas._

_Sin decir nada más se soltó de la chica y se acercó al rubio y lo miro a los ojos. Naruto se erizó como gato ante el peligro._

_-¿Qué planeas, Uchiha?- Como única respuesta obtuvo al moreno jalándolo de la mano hacia la pista. -Pe-pero que demonios! ¿Qué de-demonios estas haciendo?_

_-Llevando mi pareja hasta la pista de baile._

_-¡Pa-pare-pareja!- La carra del rubio era todo un poema. -Ni de coña, Sasuke._

_-Te dije que te iba a enseñar lo que se hacer ¿no? Así que necesito una pareja que este cerca de mi nivel ¿O es que acaso no puede seguirme el paso, Usuratonokachi?_

_La sonrisa engreída del moreno hizo que Naruto se volviera a erizar cual gato ofendido._

_-¡Por supuesto que no, idiota!_

_Esta vez fue el rubio quien lo jalo hasta la pista._

_Ambos se pusieron de frente y la música empezó a sonar._

_Piano. Guitarra. Instrumentos de viento._

_Tango._

_El moreno coloco una mano sobre la cintura del rubio y con la otra sostuvo una mano contraria. Naruto coloco su mano libre en el hombro de su pareja de baile y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por la cercanía pero ninguno rompió el contacto visual._

_Azul contra negro. Lapislázulis contra azabache._

_Sasuke fue el primero en moverse haciendo que Naruto lo siguiera, al ritmo de la música. Sus caderas, sus torsos, sus piernas; se cruzaban, se movían, giraban de manera rítmica y grácil, ambos dominando, ninguno perdiendo el control._

_Conforme avanzaba la canción el baile parecía volverse más intenso. Sasuke giraba a Naruto o baja y lo mentía con el brazo, el rubio giraba a Sasuke mientras movía sus pies al ritmo de música. Los pasos, al igual que la canción, aumentaban de velocidad haciendo que la pista pareciera arder en fuego._

_En el último compás, Sasuke bajo un poco a Naruto hacia atrás y el bajo con él y de sus labios escapo un susurro que dejo helado al rubio... "Simplemente hermoso."_

_Ambos se miraron, tan solo por un segundo... hasta que llegaron sus respectivos amigos, incluyendo anexos como Sakura, a felicitarlos por su magnifico baile._

_Definitivamente Naruto no volvería a dudar de la habilidad de Sasuke._

-¡Sasuke!

La voz de su esposo lo trajo a la realidad.

-¿Qué sucede?

El rubio se cruzó de brazos.

-Llevo cinco minutos hablándote.- Lo miro peligrosamente. -Te preguntaba que si faltaba mucho.

-No.

Naruto no dijo nada y solo se limito a estirar la mano y encender el estero del coche y después empezar a cambiar de estaciones.

Cuando el rubio se detuvo en una estación popular se escuchó como empezaba una canción con el sonido de una guitarra.

-¡Wow! ¡Sasuke! Es nuestra canción.

El ojiazul no pudo evitar sonreír y Sasuke tampoco.

Su mente volvió a eso recuerdos de la graduación... cuando esa canción se volvió **_su_ ** canción...

_-Dos vodkas en las rocas, por favor._

_Esperó hasta que el mesero le trajera su orden para tomar ambos vasos y levantarse. Recordaba haber visto a Naruto haber ido hacia la terraza del salón._

_-¿Sasuke?- La mención de su nombre lo detuvo. -¿A dónde vas?_

_Los ojos negros se enfocaron unos segundos en su amigo castaño antes de girarse y seguir caminando._

_-Hoy hace una linda noche._

_La cara de Choji no podía expresar más confusión de la que ya expresaba._

_Camino entre la multitud hasta llegar a una enorme puerta cristal. Salió a la terraza. Piso de piedras de diferentes tonos, barandal de cemento y muchas plantas y flores en masetas adornaban el lugar, pero había algo que hacia relucir mucho mas la terraza, que opacaba las flores con la belleza que irradiaba... un chico rubio recargado en el barandal, dándole la espalda y viendo al oscuro cielo._

_-La noche es muy hermosa._

_Naruto se exalto ante la voz detrás de él y se giro rápidamente solo para toparse con el moreno caminando hacia él._

_-Sasuke..._

_-Es una pena que nadie venga a verla, en especial ahora que esta mejor que nunca._

_Le ofreció uno de los vasos y el rubio lo miro frunciendo el ceño y con una expresión que olía peligro. Sasuke se limito a mirarlo a los ojos y tuvo que aguantar una sonrisa al ver como su rubio se sonrojaba y tomaba el vaso de mala gana._

_Naruto acerco el vaso a su nariz y lo movió un poco mientras olía._

_-Vodka en las rocas, tu favorito ¿No?_

_El rubio lo miro como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza pero al final respondió._

_-Si, gracias._

_-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?_

_Sasuke había recargado su espalda baja en el barandal y miraba al rubio de lado mientras daba algunos tragos a su vaso y Naruto había regresado a su posición anterior pero no miraba al moreno._

_-Tenia ganas de un poco de aire fresco._

_-Yo también y pensé que te gustaría algo de compañía._

_-¿Cuántas haz tomado Uchiha? Tú y yo no nos llevamos bien._

_-Hasta ahora hemos estado bastante bien y a mi parecer te divertiste en la pista._

_Esta vez el azabache no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como el rostro del rubio se pintaba de carmín._

_-Cállate._

_El silenció lleno el lugar hasta que Sasuke lo volvió a romper._

_-¿Por qué no nos podemos llevar bien?_

_-¿Por qué tu repentino interés en que nos llevemos bien?_

_-Te sorprenderías._

_Naruto lo giro a ver con una ceja alzada. -Nunca te entiendo, Uchiha._

_-Sasuke._

_-¿Uh?_

_El moreno se giro e hizo que sus ojos enfrentaran a los del rubio. Azul contra Negro._

_-Mi nombre es Sasuke y espero que lo uses de ahora en adelante, Naruto..._

_Sasuke disfruto como el nombre del rubio se escapo de sus labios y el ojiazul solo se pudo sonrojar enormemente._

_-Estas actuando mas raro que de costumbre... Sasuke._

_El aludido solo sonrió y dejo el vaso vació en el barandal._

_Una canción empezó a sonar en todo el lugar. Una guitarra._

_-Parece que ya van a empezar a bailar, será mejor que entremos._

_Naruto empezó a avanzar pero una mano sosteniendo su brazo lo detuvo. Justo cuando se iba a voltear a preguntar que ocurría la misma mano lo jaló hasta que quedo pegado a un pecho y su rostro tomo nuevas gamas de rojos._

_Antes de poder reclamar fue callado una vez más y su cara subió aun más de tono cuando el moreno tomo su mano izquierda y la acerco a sus labios._

_-¿Me permitirías esta pieza?_

_Hubiera respondido si no fuera porque el beso que le dio Sasuke en su mano hubiera congelado las palabras en su garganta._

_El azabache paso sus brazos por la cintura del rubio y dejo que su barbilla descansara en el hombro de Naruto y este solo pudo recargar su cabeza en el hombro del moreno y dejar sus manos sobre el pecho del mismo._

  
**_And I'd give up forever to touch you_ **   
**_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_ **   
**_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_ **   
**_And I don't want to go home right now_ **   


_Sasuke se empezó a mover al ritmo de la muisca y Naruto solo se dejo guiar._

  
**_And all I can taste is this moment_ **   
**_And all I can breathe is your life_ **   
**_Cause sooner or later it's over_ **   
_**I just don't want to miss you tonigh** t_   


_-Naruto..._

_En cuanto Sasuke pronuncio su nombre con ese tono suave e intenso y su aliento rozo su oído sintió escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo. Abrumado por las nuevas y confusas sensaciones cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar... no queriendo pensar._

  
**_And I don't want the world to see me_ **   
**_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_ **   
**_When everything's made to be broken_ **   
**_I just want you to know who I am_ **   


_-Eres tan torpe..._

_Naruto hubiera respondido alegando a Sasuke y gritándole algunas verdades si no fuera por lo que Sasuke dijo después:_

_-... que no te das cuenta..._

  
**_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_ **   
**_Or the moment of truth in your lies_ **   
**_When everything seems like the movies_ **   
**_Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_ **   


_-¿Desde hace cuanto nos conocemos?_

_La voz del rubio sonó apagada por la ropa del moreno._

_-No lo se..._

_-Desde que íbamos en primaria... siempre nos pelábamos ¿recuerdas?- Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en sus labios._

  
**_And I don't want the world to see me_ **   
**_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_ **   
**_When everything's made to be broken_ **   
**_I just want you to know who I am_ **   


_-Algo en ti... Siempre me interesó... pero... yo nunca he sido bueno para mostrar lo que siento, a veces ni siquiera he sido bueno para entender lo que siento._

_Naruto solo escuchaba..._

_-Me encanta verte, ver todas esas caras que pones... cuando estas feliz, enojado, molesto, aburrido, concentrado... todo en ti... me llamó la atención._

  
**_I don't want the world to see me_ **   
**_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_ **   
**_When everything's made to be broken_ **   
**_I just want you to know who I am_ **   


_-Y me tomó diez malditos años darme cuenta de que..._

_-¿De que?_

_-De que estoy completa y estúpidamente enamorado de ti.- Sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora al hacer la confesión. -Por tu culpa parezco un imbecil.- Lo abrazó más fuerte. -Sueño contigo, pienso en ti todo el tiempo, escribo tu nombre en la parte de atrás del cuaderno, te observo cuando no te das cuenta... hago todas las estupideces que hacen las niñas enamoradas y lo peor es que me gusta..._

_-Bueno...- Empezó a decir el rubio después de unos momentos, con una pequeña sonrisa, lagrimas en los ojos y un enorme sonrojo en la cara ¿Por qué? No sabia, ni le importaba. -... es que eres un imbecil._

_Sasuke soltó una ligera risa. -Quizá tengas razón, pues solo un imbecil... - Se separo un poco del rubio y tomo su rostro entre sus manos haciendo que ambos se vieran a los ojos. -... haría esto._

_Lo besó._

  
**_I just want you to know who I am_ **   
**_  
_ **   


_Era imposible saber cuanto tiempo sus labios se mantuvieron juntos, pero cuando se separaron ambos abrieron los ojos ¿Cuándo los habían cerrado? Y se mirarón._

_-En verdad que...- Cerró los ojos y soltó un suave suspiro. -... eres un idiota._

_Sasuke lo besó una vez más._

_-Creo... que... es mejor que me vaya...-_

_La voz de Sasuke sonó algo quebrada y trajo a Naruto a la realidad._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Ya me tengo que ir, es tarde y creo que... necesitas tiempo..._

_El rubio no respondió, solo miro esos ojos negros. Sasuke sacó algo del bolsillo del pantalón y lo coloco en las manos y lo volvió a besar._

_-Cuando quieras... llámame, Naruto..._

_El moreno se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar metiéndose dentro del salón._

_Los ojos azules nunca lo abandonaron hasta que se perdió entre la multitud._

_Miro sus manos y las abrió, una pequeña tarjeta blanca con el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha y un número de celular, el símbolo de la familia Uchiha en la parte de atrás._

_Naruto sonrió entre divertido y nostálgico. -Vaya prepotente... el muy imbecil hasta tarjeta tiene ¿Qué se cree?¿Un empresario cotizado? Idiota...- Toco sus labios con la yema de sus dedos. -... Sasuke._

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias! Kudos y comentarios seria algo muy lindo de su parte. 
> 
> La canción es "Iris" de la banda "Goo Goo Dolls", yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ella, solo la use con el único objetivo de entretener. 
> 
> D.W.


End file.
